Super Mario and Friends new Adventure
An New Adventures by rip-off by Pooh Adventures Characters HEROS Mario (Main Hero) Luigi (Mario's Brother) Link The King Dr. Gordon Freeman Master Chief Sora Donald Duck Goofy Riku Roxas (Sora's, Mario, Colin Ally) Kairi Cloud (FF7AC) Winnie the pooh (Mario Friend) Piglet Tigger Rabbit Eeyore Owl (He can Help some Information) Doctor Who (11th Doctor, Colin Partner) Twilight Sparkle Applejack Fluttershy Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Rarity Spike Princess Celestia Princess Luna Heavy Weapons Guy Scout Medic Pyro Soldier Demoman Engineer Sniper Spy Saxton Hale Administrator/Announcer/Helen (Team Fortress 2 Leader) White Spy (Spy VS Spy) Terminator Edward Carnby (Alone in the dark) Phineas & Ferb Stan Marsh Kyle Broflovski Eric Cartman Kenny McCormick Finn & Jake Marceline Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa Doctor Mario (When someone is get hurt) Ron E Sparks (Wheel of Fortune Announcer) Andrew O'Keefe (Deal or No Deal Announcer) Candace Buford & Baljeet Isabella Haruhi Suzumiya Madoka Kaname Courtney (Total Drama) Betty Barrett Oishi Kawaii (大石・可愛い) From Oishi High School Battle) Noodles (ヌードルス)(Oishi's Pet) From Oishi High School Battle) Chuck Norris Michael Jackson Rachel Stevens Jo O'Meara Hannah Spearitt Tina Barrett Bradley Mcintosh Paul Cattermole Jon Lee Rick Astley (Rickroller) Eduard Khil (Trololololer) Keyboard Cat (Pianist cat) Howard Brown Billy Mays Vince Offer Bill Gates Steve Jobs Bill O'Reilly El Chavo Profesor Jirafales Don Ramon Dona Florinda La Chilindrina Quico Senor Barriga Jaimito el Cartero Goku Vegeta Moka Mizore Yukari Kurumu Ruby Ryu Ken Toon Guile (Leet Fighters) Toon Bison (Leet Fighters) Madotsuki Dog (Duck Hunt NES and Summon) Swampy (Where's my Water?, Summon) Om Nom (Cut the Rope, Summon) Ash and Pikachu (Pooh and Mario Ally) Yoshi (Mario & Luigi's Ally) Thomas the Tank Engine Percy the Small Engine Toby the Tram Engine Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King Sly Cooper Felix the Cat Daniel (Amnesia: The Dark Descent) Francis Bill Zoey Louis Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla (Smosh) Sam & Max Conker Klonoa Crash Banticoot (Spyro Friend) Spyro (Crash Banticoot Friend) Worm's CELL (Portal) BULE and ORANGE (Portal 2) Cave Johnson (Portal 2, Summon) Sonic the Hedgehog Tails Amy Rose Shadow the Hedgehog Sliver the Hedgehog Megaman Spongebob Patrick Mr. Krabs Sandy Jedediah and Octavius (Night at the Museum) Donkey Kong Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Ally) Homer Simpson Bart Simpson (Homer Simpson's Son) Kirby Meta Knight (Or mabey) Indiana Jones Daring Doo (Pony Form, Indiana Jones Ally) Derpy (Pony Form) Ness Liu Kang Kung Lao (Liu Kang's Ally) Kyo Kusanagi Batman Terry Bogard Solid Snake Captain Falcon Samus Aran Fox McCloud Ike Ratchet and Clank Jak and Daxter Courage the Cowardly Dog The Hunchback of Nowhere (CTCC) Amigo (Summon) Mii (Ally and Summon) Polygon Man (Summon) R.O.B. the Robot (Hero) Doug Walker (Guest Star) James Rolfe (Guest Star) Chris Bores (Guest Star) Tommy Wiseau (Guest Star) Greg Sestero (Guest Star) Juliette Danielle (Guest Star) Philip Haldiman (Guest Star) Carolyn Minnot (Guest Star) Rowan Atkinson (Guest Star) Jaime Maussan (Guest Star) Adal Ramones (Guest Star) Hermann Fegelein "Thomas Kretschmann" Traudl Junge "Alexandra Maria Lara" Nicolas Cage (Guest Star) Panty & Stocking Best Hercules (non disney) Leonidas Ash Crimson Mai Shiranui Mr. Hand (Colin's Hand and Ally) Megaman765 Joletzamora Qemdoulum (real name is Jack T Herbert) Larry1996 SonicTheHedgehog17 Gannon X Bubbyaustin YTPguy17 RubberFruit DrewTheFox Chuggaaconroy Collaterale1 (real name:John Di Micco) I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE Chincherrinas AwfulFawfultheFalafe FegeleintheLostTapes Kyle (Colin Best Friend) Colin Penergast (me as Cpend7 the Good Leader) Colin (good) Minion Toad Earth Pony's, Pegasus and Unicorn's Plants (Plants vs Zombies) Angry Birds VILLAINS Evil CJ (Colin Rival, The Dark Lord Leader) Evil Bubbyaustin Bowser Mr. L (Luigi is been Control by the Heartless) Dark Mario and Dark Luigi called The Dark Bros aka TDB (Pureblood Heartless max of HP, theme: Kingdom Hearts - Forze Del Male) Ansem Dark Stocking I.M. Meen Discord Nightmare Moon Queen Chrysalis Game Graphics Glitch Gremlin (Gltiching All The Worlds) Sephiroth (FF7AC) Mephiles Wario and Waluigi (Well little the most) The Joker Jason (Freddy Rival) Freddy (Jason Rival) Frollo and Gaston (All the most the AntiHeros in the Frollo Show) Dr. Neo Cortex The Great Duke of Owls Dr. Eggman Metal Sonic Tails Doll Plankton Devil (The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror XI) King Dedede 02 (Kirby 64) Majora Mask Tyranitar635 King K. Rool Quan Chi Shang Tsung Shao Kahn Scanty & Kneesocks Corset I.T. Hades Adolf Hitler "Bruno Ganz" Otto Gunsche "Gotz Otto"(Hitler's Assistant) Joseph Goebbels "Ulrich Matthes" Dr. Wily The Flying Dutchman Sideshow Bob The Horseless Headless Horsemann Master Hand and Crazy Hand Pokey (Mother) Chizuru Kagura Evil Ash Gary (Ash Rival) Team Rocket Black Spy (Spy VS Spy) Grant Geese Howard God Rugal Goenitz Igniz King Leo Krizalid Magaki Mizuchi Mukai Nameless Neo Geegus Neo Dio Orochi Orochi Chris Orochi Shermie Orochi Yashiro Omega Rugal Rugal Bernstein Ryuji Yamazaki Saiki (Awakened Form) Wild Iori Wild Leona Goodman Xerxes Zero King Lion Diesel 10 The Queen of Hearts (Disney no Tim Burton) R.O.B. the Robot (Angry Video Game Nerd Rival) Wolf O' Donnell Black Shadow Mother Brain (From Captain N The Game Master Cartoon) Dark Samus Ridley Meta Ridley Andross Liquid Ocleot Gray Fox Black Knight Dr. Doofenshmirtz Iori Yagami Keito Kuyou Uboa/Poniko Monoko Monoe Seecom Masada Akuma M. Bison Seth (Street Fighter 4) Gill (Street Fighter 3) Slenderman The Giant Meteorite (Tercer Milenio) GLaDOS (Portal) Bowser's, Ansem's and Evil CJ's Minion Goomba Koopa (Good side or Bad side) Hammer Bro, Fire Bro, Bomb Bro and Ice Bro Scratch and Grounder (AoSTH) Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) Zombie's (Plants vs zombies) Robot's Minion (Dr. Eggman, Dr. Wily) Titans (Wind, Lava, Rock and Ice) Creeper's German Soldiers (Nazi's Soldiers) MAN (On FernGully 2) Met Gyro Cannon Spine Cannon Hopper Pigs (Angry Birds) Summons DJ-PON3 (Pony Form, Summon) MEME'S HERO Spyper Intelligence Heavy Karma Soldier Demopan Seeman and Seedier Inspector Bonk (Nobuyuki) Jappleack (Ask Jappleack) Femspy Alex (DERRICK!!!) Derrick (DERRICK!!!) VILLAIN Painis Cupcake Christian Brutal Sniper Vagineer Ass Pancakes Fluttershed (SHED.MOV) Pinkamena (Cupcakes) Princess Molestia Slenderman (Demoman) Raindow Ditch (Rainbow Dash's Enemy) Rarigreed (Rarity's Enemy) Grumpy Pie (Pinkie Pie's Enemy) Flutterbitch (Fluttershy's Enemy) Applelie (Applejack's Enemy) Twilight Splatter (Twilight Sparkle's Enemy) Fortran (Mario's Enemy) Groudon457 Yushee (Yoshi's Enemy) Malleo (Mario's Enemy) Weegee (Luigi's Enemy) Video Game's, TV Show's, Movie's A Super Mario Bros. Adventure of Rock a Doodle (Thanks by: Bowsermovies1989) A Super Mario Bros. Adventure of Kingdom Hearts (Kingdom Hearts 1 (Final Mix), (Re) Chain of Memories and 2 (Final Mix)) Super Mario and Friends Meet Rango Story: Characters: Super Mario and Friends Adventure of My Little Pony: Friendship of Magic (All Season's and Episode's With A Canterlot Wedding) Story: Characters: Super Mario and Friends Meet Klonoa Story: Characters: Super Mario and Friends Adventure of Titanic Story: Characters: Super Mario and Friends Adventure of Night In The Museum Story: Characters: Super Mario and Friends Meet Mary Poppins Super Mario and Friends Adventure of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Super Mario and Friends Meet Nostagia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd (No Swear Words) Super Mario and Friends Meet Beetlejuice Super Mario and Friends Adventure of PONY.MOV (No Swear Words) Super Mario and Friends Adventure of Friday of the 13th Super Mario and Friends Adventure of Nightmare on Elm Street (No Swear Words) Super Mario and Friends Meet Sonic the Hedgehog Super Mario and Friends Meet Michael Jackson Super Mario and Friends Adventure of Halo Super Mario and Friends Meet Courage the Cowardly Dog Super Mario and Friends Meet The Simpson's Super Mario and Friends Adventure of Pokémon Super Mario and Friends Meet The Powerpuff Girls Super Mario and Friends Adventure of Mortal Kombat Super Mario and Friend Meet CJ7 Super Mario and Friends Adventure of Toy Stroy Super Mario and Friends Meet ELF (2003) Super Mario and Friends Meet Edward Scissorhands Super Mario and Friends Adventure of Downfall Super Mario and Friends Meet Doctor Who Super Mario and Friends Adventure of Flight of the Navigator Super Mario and Friends Meet Rowan Atkinson Super Mario and Friends Meet Panty and Stocking (No Swear Words) Super Mario and Friends Meet Sherk Super Mario and Friends Meet Nicolas Cage Super Mario and Friends Adventure of Amnesia: The Dark Descent Super Mario and Friends Adventure of Alone in the Dark Super Mario and Friends Meet the Terminator Super Mario and Friends Meet The Goonies Super Mario and Friends Adventure of FernGully 1 Super Mario and Friends Meet The Iron Giant Super Mario and Friends Adventure of An American Tail Super Mario and Friends Adventure of Jurassic Park Super Mario and Friends Adventure of Team Fortress 2 Super Mario and Friends Adventure of Portal Super Mario and Friends Meet Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Super Mario and Friends Adventure of The Secret of NIMH Super Mario and Friends Meet Crash Bandicoot (Twinsanity) Super Mario and Friends Meet Phineas & Ferb Super Mario and Friends Meet Adventure Time! with Finn & Jake (No Swear Words) Super Mario and Friends Meet Indiana Jones, Darring Do and the Raiders of the Lost Ark Super Mario and Friends VS JAWS Super Mario and Friends Adventure of The Wizard of OZ Super Mario and Friends Adventure of Dragon Ball Z Super Mario and Friends Adventure of Rosario + Vampire Super Mario and Friends Adventure of Sceam Fortress 2 (Halloween Version) Super Mario and Friends Adventure of Street Fighter Super Mario and Friends Adventure of Leet Fighters Super Mario and Friends Meet Indiana Jones, Darring Do and the Temple of Doom Super Mario and Friends Adventure of Tercer Milenio Super Mario and Friends Adventure of Otro Rollo Super Mario and Friends Adventure of El Chavo del Ocho Super Mario and Friends Adventure of Yume Nikki Super Mario and Friends Meet Thomas and The Magic Railroad Super Mario and Friends Meet Jappleack (No Swear Words) Super Mario and Friends Meet GhostBusters Super Mario and Friends Meet Casper Super Mario and Friends Adventure of 300 Super Mario and Friends Adventure of The Room (No Swear Words) Super Mario and Friends Meet Chicken Little Super Mario and Friends Adventure of Return of OZ Super Mario and Friends Adventure of Happy Feet Super Mario and Friends Meet Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla Super Mario and Friends Meet Sly Cooper Luigi, Sly Cooper, Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla Adventures of Home Alone Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla Adventures of Portal Super Mario and Friends Arena (fighting video game) Rip-off by Persona 4 Arena) Luigi's Nightmare (Made By: Cpend7) Rip-off by Bart's Nightmare on the SNES) Main Character: Luigi Bosses: Level 1: Bowser Level 2: Dry Bones Bowser Level 3: Painis Cupcake Level 4: Tails Doll Level 5: Jason Level 6: Freddy Final Level : Weegee Category:Adventurers Category:Movies Category:TV Series Category:You-Tube